The present invention relates to an opening/closing apparatus for a fuel tank.
In the related art, there is available an opening/closing apparatus for a fuel tank, which is opened when a liquid fuel is supplied from a fueling nozzle into a fuel tank of a vehicle, and which is closed when no liquid fuel is supplied. In such an opening/closing apparatus, it is required that the fuel overflowing from a fuel passage where the supplied liquid fuel passes is discharged to the outside, and that infiltration of dust from the outside is prevented. Therefore, there have been proposed various kinds of structures of a liquid discharge path in the related art (for example, see JP-A-2014-69618).
The liquid discharge path is connected to the fuel passage and the outside, thereby connecting the fuel passage and the outside. Accordingly, in the opening/closing apparatus for the fuel tank, the pressure inside the fuel passage is changed into a negative pressure with the passing of the liquid fuel in the fuel passage when the fuel is supplied, it is concerned that dust and the like is introduced into the opening/closing apparatus together with outside air from the outside.